A Beautiful Flower Blooming Violet Every Sixty Years/Original Text
Flower fragrant in purple for the first time in 60 years The wind of the Muromutsu has been stopped for a while. Even if the wind does not blow, it is only the present season that does not feel hot. I will not be able to keep doing it for a month in the hot weather. The wind was stopped, but the cherry blossoms here still did not stop scattering the petals. There is no sound, it gets scattered quietly. What is it going to be raging? Even though it is said that it is only one moment in a day or two from the time it takes to return to the soil, where it scattered so soon. 　I thought only to the extent that Gensokyo, which floated in this anomalous flower incident, will finally return to its original form. That too, such a flower blossoming bloom is not an unusual event. It is what I have seen over and over in the past. No, I should have watched it. So I saw that the people who were still born were making a big noise, and it seemed that it was comical and loveable. "Oh, what is this time," you "came out ... ... It's not my fault that the flowers will not be restored?" "It is not Ore Reimu, but you have not told anyone that it is your cause, how about? Do you have good practices everyday?" 　Reimu was looking at the cherry blossoms saying, "Why are you talking about him like you?" By the way, who is she, I wonder? "So it is unusual for Reimu to come up to a reliceless mound.The cherry blossoms at the shrine are always more beautiful and beautiful than the cherry blossoms here ...." "I do not want to see cherry blossoms separately, because I'm coming to see when this flower falls back and when I return." 　Reimu watched the cherry blossoms and he sighed, it seems that it will take some time to scatter. "Purple cherry blossom" blooming on a marginal mound is a flower of regret the guilt of sin is blooming. In this time, it seems that the amount of cherry blossoms is increasing more than the mind or 60 years ago. 　Yes, certainly the same kind of strangeness as the current flower's strange happened sixty years ago. No, even a hundred and a hundred and a hundred and eighty years ago, even long ago ... a similar incident would have occurred. 　The past events over the past 60 years have passed since a long time ago and there are no fragments of memory already. There were only barely memories of remnants sixty years ago. "Was I such a memorable one?" "What are you saying fluffy while you say something, you seem like an elderly girl?" "Well, maybe I'm afraid," "No, I am in trouble to reply even if I am approved." 　Reimu only made it a lot of fun, without saying anything fancy and going away. I was convinced that Reimu had already noticed the cause of this incident and saw it for a moment. 　While watching the purple cherry blossoming without sound, I realized that the memories of six decades had disappeared rapidly. Though it was understood by theory that it is sixty years passed, it is a thing to remember a little uneasy if it actually tastes. However, not all memories disappear. Leaving only the events remaining in "record", other "memories" will disappear. 　Events remaining in the record. That is to say history. The only thing left behind for 60 years is history, and the thing of history is a collection of extraordinary things. By the way, the time stops in non-daily life. Therefore, time has been stopped in the past 60 years ago. In other words, it means that the lifetime of everyday life is sixty years. The memories of 60 years ago will disappear because the lifetime came in daily life. 　Then why is the cycle sixty years. I thought that the same thing thought sixty years ago and it seemed like a conclusion came out, but I could not remember a moment if I had blurred. I wonder why humorous and lovely people understand why they are sixty years. 　I was concerned about what other people of the shrine maiden are doing, so we decided to look into places where humans are likely to be. "Whoa, how did you come here?" "You?" "Marisa, is it sixty years, do you understand?" "What is it, suddenly appeared in the house as a Zen questioner? It really is both a figure and a content." 　Marisa 's house is behind the magical forest. Magical Forest had no flowers blooming, and was showing eeriness as usual. Time never stops here. That is, it is flip side of saying that there is no history here. "Oh, are you collecting a lot of flowers?" "Oh, it is unusual for flowers to bloom so much, we have collected the most spectacular flowers right now." "Yes, you feel unusual for you." For humans this flower's unusual feeling will be unusual. The sixty year year is too long for humans. "Something wrong is wrong, but oh well, what's wrong with the sixty years?" "What do you do after sixty years?" "For the next sixty years, I do not know if I am alive, because it is not a youkai like you" "Why do you know the flowers once in 60 years?" "Once in 60 years? It seems to be about bamboo flowers, is not it, is not it because the next fifty years skips blooming?" 　Marisa did not say anything fancy, so I was a little discouraged and decided to visit the next human. Forest existed only in everyday life, in other words it exists only ordinary. It can not be helped if I can not understand such an incident like this one. "Oh, where did you come in?" "How? Sakuya, six hundred years? You dealt with time do you understand?" "No need to be told suddenly ..." 　This is the Red Sea scallops on the banks of the lake, the house where the red devil lives. Its spectacular spectacle was disproportionate to Gensokyo, but there are few places that are self-contained as much as here. The interior is not influenced outside, on the contrary it has little influence outside. Sakuya was a maid of a man working there. "It's noisy, is this here, is it always like this?" "Now that flowers are splendid, everyone is a little cheerful." "If you were inside the building, would not you see the splendid flowers?" "In fact, the flowers of the cut roses are also blooming again, if that happens, it will also be merry." "Roses have also come to life" "What about other roses too?" "By the way, why do you know why flowers bloom once in sixty years?" "Once in sixty years? What kind of flower are you talking about?" "The accident of flowers that are occurring now is a strange incident that occurs once every sixty years" "Is that so, have you said that, did you say that, once in sixty years?" 　I wonder who he is that man. I was a little worried but now the priority is to make fun of the maid in front of me. "I'm asking you about it" "Okay, is not it because the criminal who caused the flower accident was taken to a cottage nearly as much as I could sleep for fifty nine years?" 　As Sakuya also did not say anything fancy, I was discouraged again and decided to visit that girl next. It is hard to imagine that she understands the difficult things, but sometimes it is interesting because of his character's straightness. That child lives in the country where the person after death lives. "That? It is rare since daytime, I'm taking a nap if I'm Sayuko. "No. Today I came to the netherworld as soon as I had something for Youmu." "Something, I have a bad feeling ...." 　The nether world. Temperature and air temperature are different. However, now there are differences that you can see more than that. "The flowers are not blooming to such a degree, but ... Is it noticed that this flower is supposed to be amazing now?" "Yes, of course I am aware that Yuuko says nothing in particular, but I thought he was a little strange and he was going out for a survey alone." "Oh, it's not great, but I wonder why the young child does not say anything about that flower's strange thing?" "Yeah ... well, but I do not say anything ... ... Yuuko-sama." "Oh, maybe tell Yuiko, I wonder if Youmu is saying this" "Oh, it's a joke!" "By the way, why do you know why flowers bloom in Gensokyo once in sixty years?" "It is sudden .... Once in sixty years, Well, I feel like heard it somewhere" 　In the netherworld the pleasant wind blew and rocked the branches of the cherry tree that had already scattered completely. Cherry blossoms are scattered and become green for the first time to make life feel. Is it ironic that letting the nether world feel living always compared to Gensokyo today? "I just felt like I heard the word" once in sixty years "somewhere, is not there such an incident like this occurring once in sixty years?" "Did you not know him?" "I have not lived so long ago." "Is not it still alive now?" "Oh, yes, I have not been born sixty years ago, so I do not know it even if it is told that a flower accident happens once in six decades." "Well then why do you know why flowers bloom in Gensokyo once in sixty years?" "I said that I do not understand" 　Is not Yomine also useless ... ?. As a matter of fact human beings are only half a humanoid, but as long as they are not living long, knowledge and experience are shallow. I can not tell one of the fun things against the question of the time. In memory of sixty years ago that was left for a moment, there is also memory that at that time that same question was made into a human being. I do not remember how humans answered then. However, I feel that I have returned more excellent answers. 　Is it an illusion that time is visible? The time that flows to youkai flows much more slowly than the time that flows between humans. Nevertheless, the past in memory gradually gets beautiful little by little. Whether it is a human being or a youkai, for all living things, living is a hardship thing. If we are not able to beautify the past, the idea of giving up, "It was worse at that time, compared to it is now some good" will dominate, the creatures will proceed to the worse. Being beautiful in the past is necessary for living beings to live for a long time, and those who only have seen past places of bad times without having this are equal to no future. 　Although I broke up from a yoyom who is doing the garden cleaning, I would not know it because it would not be interesting to ask Yuiko who knows the answer, so I left behind the nether world without meeting Yuiko. 　I went back to Muzuka again and was looking at the purple cherry blossoms. Although it seemed that the cherry blossoms were beautiful earlier when Meeting Reimu, it would also be the characteristic of living things that beautify the past. "I finally found it. Where have you been going?" "That? It is not Reimu, you just returned to the shrine?" "Somehow. If you listen to Anta, the fact of this incident came back to immediately thought that I think we can be more understanding. And then have you been to where ...... not stay already." "I just went for a walk a little." "Walking, in your case you can go anywhere in any moment so it's convenient, or bothering ..." Reimu sat down in the purple cherry tree, saying so. "What do you mean to cheers for?" I wonder what you are getting into? What kind of dangerous place is there? Do you have something to ask me? " "No, I do not have any specific questions, but I'd like you to tell me if I know something about this flower's anomaly ... No, I understand why, but somehow it is not quite something." "Yes, let me tell you a little, I will tell you the strange thing about this world with the outside world." 　I am a youkai who can manipulate every boundary. Its power is capable of eliminating all bounds without any relation, neither Gensokyo nor the outside world, this world, the other world, humans, youkai, night and day, regardless. I thought that Reimu would teach the incident about this incident, probably because I thought that there would not be that opportunity. For human beings it is long for 60 years. Most humans only experience this anomaly once in a lifetime. If you miss this opportunity, you may never be able to tell the teachings to the hymn of Hakurei in front of you. Originally, saying that is "qualified" and there is a youkai That is not what I do, it seemed interesting, I felt a little bit of a shrine maiden and taught about the outside world and the things of this incident It was. "Oh no, I do not know how far it is, but it seems tough, something outside the world" "This year was a special year for the people in the outside world, why? It is decided because it was 60 years after the special year." "What a good time. Then, a special year will come every sixty years." "It's coming, I guess I am continuing" "You can not trust what you say, a big earthquake is going on in the outside world? Gensokyo is not shaking.Is a tsunami in the outside world and it's devastating? Earthquakes really Even though I woke up or not I could not trust him. When was the typhoon and the flood? Since when has it started to rain so much What is the inhumane act of war and inhuman acts accompanying it? I do not know but war is such a precursor thing ...... Human beings outside of now do not do it ... Because ... It is said that outside civilization is far ahead of Gensokyo ... Actually the advanced civilization Even the tool of the shop is often falling in the store. " "The tools in the shop are not fallen objects, they are the ones that have fallen." Reimu did not appear to be convincing. Did I not trust so much ...? "So why do flower accidents happen once in sixty years?" 　Oops. I was careless. Perhaps she was shivering for the sinful spectacle of purple cherry blossoms. I never asked Reimu to ask the question I had already asked about Reimu and I was pleasant. "Well, yeah, that is not whether I've skipped over fifty-nine other flowers or I've been asleep for fifty-nine years." "Is not there such a thing?" "That's ... ..." "Oh, are you seeing in this place or is it something close?" 　The suddenly heard voice was immediately understood by the way we talked and who he said. "Imagination Shogi ... Anyway, it is rare, Yuniko comes alone to the graveyard of this world" "What is imaginary shogi?" Reimu says so, sitting in the purple cherry tree, looking out that a cumbersome man came up blatantly. "Shogi is a fun game where you can imagine your opponent's hands and find the best hand out of them, if you can, just fight in the head from the beginning. Even without putting it, I imagine every opponent's hand and I am confident that I will win at all. " "What are you talking about ... If you fight alone in the head, you are determined to win." 　Reimu has completely lost its mind and turned to the day after tomorrow. Even though I thought that I should teach "why the flower's strange happens once in sixty years" as a result. "By the way," you "? Now Gensokyo does not seem to be full of flowers. Why is this? "You do not seriously question me, do you? Sonozo" "No, I'm serious" "Oh, it is quite serious, do you remember sixty years ago?" "I can not remember what I ate yesterday evening, huh?" "There is not much difference between yesterday and sixty years ago? I can not remember yesterday. "So, what did you say 60 years ago?" "There was a similar thing sixty years ago." "That's right, I do not remember." 　Yes, I also realized that the memory of 60 years ago has disappeared steadily while talking. "Why are you repeating flower abnormalities once every sixty years ..." While saying that, I was desperately trying to remember. Why is it? What happened sixty years ago? I was tracing the memories of sixty years ago that I remained a little. What happened sixty years ago? I was tracing the memories of sixty years ago that I remained a little. Once in 60 years ...... "Sixty years ago .... That's right! It was serious 60 years ago, the nether world has been occupied by hundreds of thousands of hundreds of ghosts as usual. Were there flowers blooming then? Memory is slightly ambiguous but ... it seems that there are a lot of ghosts this year as well. 　Yes ... I finally remembered it. Why do flower accidents occur once in sixty years! And I remembered why I forgot. "Six years, it is the year that it takes to make a round of combinations of all the attributes of the nature of Gensokyo. It might be useless even if you tell Yuiko as if you forgot what you ate last night. I do not have a feeling. "I talked quickly. It is because I wanted to talk it before I forgot. 　There is nothing interesting when you remember it. So forget it. It is a thing that I quickly forget such knowledge that I do not usually conscious about. Better yet, I can not remember knowledge that is not interesting for the past 60 years. 　I looked at Reimu. We have not shown any interest in our advanced conversation at all and were stunned by cherry blossoms. The current cherry blossoms are not cherry blossoms but cherry blossoms with conscious sin. So, is it a little dangerous to be here to fall in love? I also thought that, regardless of Reimu, I thought it was my own work, so I left it alone. "In nature of Gensokyo, there are three lines of attributes that are completely free from interference, and it is possible to explain all the nature by combining all three lines." "Is that so? Three lines of nature, are there something? Cherry blossoms, cherry blossom rice cake and Kashiwa cake?" "Three lines are a series of sunshine, moon, star, first of all, the absolute charm of attracting people to the sun and the arrogance that the moon will also erase the stars Moon has a sense of cooperation and indecision in changing its appearance with a lackluster, and stars are moving from a non-moving North Star, a planet showing confusion in motion, a meteor showing a face for a moment It has diversity and non-cooperation.This sun, moon and star, three together are called "Sanshin", which is a line of attributes representing nature's temperament " "Wow .... Because the story seems to be getting long, can I sit down?" "No, if you do not talk soon, it will seem to disappear from my memory" "Sorry ... I've already sat down. Now go ahead and what are the later two lines?" "The next season is the familiar" four seasons. "This is the familiar spring, the summer which means growth, the autumn which means achievement and decline, and the winter which means death Four flows of life A season is a line of attributes that means Yuiko can understand this much. " "Jaaa, Sakura-no-koe - I put it secretly in the cupboard, so I brought it secretly" "And the last attribute is the attribute of the substance, the fire of formless passion without form, the water that returns everything to nothing, a powerfully gentle tree, a cold silence gold, and a soil of regeneration where all things will return The five lines will be the last line of attributes. " "Oh, I got it, I forgot to bring tea." "With these three lines, expressing temperament, life, matter and all the nature can be expressed by combinations of these, and the kind of combination is ... ... the number which multiplied Sanshi, four seasons and five lines, In other words, it is sixty " "You are the one, you are strong on the numbers" "Can anyone do this multiplication, or is it hard for Yuiko?" "It's hard!" "The story is not over yet ... Nature will try to balance the three lines independently in order to balance, that is, change the attributes every year to the day, the moon, the stars, the sun, the moon ...... In the same way, change the attribute to wind like spring, summer, autumn, winter ... ..., fire, water, wood ... ... What do you think will happen? Will the combination go round about sixty years " "Well, why do flowers bloom once in sixty years?" "This year is the year of a combination of day and spring and soil, it will only come once in sixty years, and that's what it means, playing everything" 　I felt a big move like something in the place I talked to. Purple cherry blossom in front of you is scattered like a threat. As I noticed that big mind, Reimu, who would have never heard my story, stood up and was looking around. "Yuiko: This kind of mind is kind of that person" So I heard in Yuiko. "Who is that person? Well, someone, but I feel like I understand somehow." "You surely came to see the sacred purple cherry blossoms, because you can not go against that person, you better retreat here, is not it?" "I thought from a moment ago, but the purple (Murasaki) cherry blossoms are interesting like your cherry blossoms ... say something sinful by myself ... Hey, purple (Yukari)?" "Oh, rude, I have not done anything wrong like purple cherry blossoms" 　Saying so, with a sideways watch over Reimu watching around, intelligent me and Yuuko left this muzzle here. ---- Return to A Flower Blooming Fragrant Violet Every Sixty Years Category:Seasonal Dream Vision